In Memoriam
by good air
Summary: aku tahu, kau bukan lemah karena penyakit jahanam ini. Tapi katena kepergiannya, kepergian seorang wanita bernama Hinata.  Spesial for HFNH


Hai-hai reader-san! Apa kalian merindukanku?

R:TIDAK! Lagian kau siapa?

Hiks… aku dilupakan… mungkin gara-gara teralu lama update…. DX

Maafkan saya yang tidak mengupdate beberapa fic yang benar-benar sudah tertunda sangaa…t lama. Saya tiba-tiba kehilangan feel dengan fic-fic itu. Apalagi musibah demi musibah menghantam saya seperti terhapusnya data-data saya, dan hilangnya modem saya…. DX

Tapi selain alasan saya diatas saya juga sedang terjerat dengan pairing Neder!femNesia dari fandom Hetalia! Sumpah pairing yang imut BGT deh pokoke…

Oke setelah beberapa sambutan #baca:curcol# kita mulai saja fic ini….

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sensei #sejak kapan aku punya murid sepertimu?#

Warning : OOC, alur yang susah dimengerti, gaje, dan labil

Dipersembahkan untuk : HFNH! #meski saya tidak tau ini bias disebut fluffy atau tidak…#

Someone POV

Perlahan tapi pasti kaki-kaki jenjangku membawaku ke dalam gedung yang didominasi warna putih ini. dengan pasti aku mempercepat langkahku saat mendengar pemberitahuan pesawat yang membawamu telah tiba. Aku mulai memicingkn mata untuk menemuimu diantara lautan manusia.

Tentu saja, tidak mudah menemuimu meski rabutmu yang pirang sangat mencolok diantara orang banyak. Sehabis berdesak-desakan denan orang-orang (dan sedikit menyikut dikanan kiri) aku berhasil menemukanmu.

Seperti biasa pertama-tama aku pasti akan menyapamu dengan pelukan hangat. Kau adalah pria terkeren menurutku meski waktu telah menghapus sedikit kegagahanmu.

Tidak. Mungkin bukan waktu yang menggerogoti tubuhmu, tapi rasa sepi sepeninggalnya dia. Ya dia, wanita lembut bermata putih. Wanita yang selalu berada disampingmu saat sore demana aku selalu menyediakan teh untuk kalian nikmati.

Hari-haripun berlalu. Terlewati dengan dirimu yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Mungkin orang lain akan maklum, karena waktu yang telah menggerogoti tubuhmu pastinya ku mulai sakit-sakitan. Tapi aku yakin, itu bukan alasan sampai kau meninggalkan penamu tergeletak dan kertasmu putih bersih tak tertulisi. Bahkan senyummu yang cerah telah digantikan senyum palsu yang membigkai hari-hari sepeninggalnya ia.

Wanita itu, wanita lembut dengan warna putih susu sebagai warna kulitnya, dan hitam legam sebagi warna mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya. Hinata, nama yang sering bersenandung dimulut sang pria bonde. Wanita yang telah berpulang ke pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa meninggalkan sesosok pria pirang yang semangatnya masih membara meski waktu telah mengambil miliknya satu persatu.

Hatiku serasa tertusuk saat kepergian wanita itu sampai di telingaku. Tak pernah kusangka kematiannya adalah bunyi sirine penanda matinya semangat hidupmu. Naruto, nama yang selalu membekas dihatiku sebagai nama seorang pria gagah yang tak pernah menyerah telah kehilangan semangat dengan perginya sang pujaan. Seakan semangatmu telah dibawa olehnya.

Kepulanganmu kali ini membawa secercah harapan. Harapan kau tidak akan menyerah untuk hidup. Yang ditandai perkataanmu bahwa kau akan pulang ke kampung halamanmu Konoha. Bahkan kau sendiri telah menentukan tanggalnya.

Namun rasa senangku lenyap sudah. Tak pernah sampai pikirku bahwa tanggal yang kau tetapkan bukanlah 'pulang'dalam arti 'pulang ke Konoha' tapi 'pulang' dalam arti pergi ke tempat dimana Hinata telah menunggumu.

Dan disinilah aku, dihadapan peti matimu. Didalam sana kau tersenyum. Seakan telah berhasil menanggalkan beban berat yang sekian lama telah kau tanggung. Dalam ukuran orang yang terkena penyakit jahanam bernama leukemia, aku bisa berbangga.. Tak pernah sekalipun dihadapan kami kau keluhkan sakitmu itu. Bahkan sebelum ajalmu menjemput kau tidak memiliki perubahan fisik yang berarti seperti pasien leukemia yang lainnya.

Kini kau telah terkubur didalam tanah tepat disamping wanitamu, Hinata. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan istrimu seumur hidupmu. Aku tidak akan munafik dan berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh sedih karena kepergianmu karena kau pasti sudah tenang di sana. Tapi tepat berada didepan kuburanmu dan Hinata, bukannya sedih mendalam yang menaungiku justru berkat senyum cerahmu dan senyum lembut Hinata yang terpasang dinisan kalian berdua seakan menghinoptisk untuk tersenyum. Merelakan kepergianmu menuju tempat orang yang kau cintai.

End Someone POV

Matahari bersinar terik. Seakan bumi sedang sangat berbahagia. Atsmosfir yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa ang dirasakan segerombolan orang yang berdiri jauh dibawahnya. Aura suram yang terus menerus menaungi segerombolan orang yang tepatnya sedang mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk Naruto. Wali kota yang sangat mereka cintai.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gerombolan itu mulai berkurang jumlahnya. Menyisakan seorang gadis bermata emerald sedang tersenyum memandangi kedua nisan didepannya.

"Sakura ayo pergi." Ajak seorang pria berambut ala pantat ayam kepada sang pacar, Sakura Haruno.

Perlahan sang gadis berambut pink menjawab uluran tangan sang pemuda. Senyum terkembang lebih lebar diwajah cantiknya. "Ayo pulang!" ujarnya riang. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, ia berbisik. Berharap bisikannya akan dibawa oleh angin dan tersampaikan pada seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkannya menuju tempat yang tak terjangkau.

"Selamat tinggal… kau laki-laki terkeren yang pernah kutemui, Naruto-jiichan."

Saya tahu bahwa fic ini gaje nya unya tingkat yang sangat kronis #?# mungkin ini benar-benar mewakili perasaan saya yang sedang abstrak-abstraknya sekarang.

Terimakasih telah membaca fic saya ini…

Mind to review?

TTD

Good Air


End file.
